


(It's Not) The End of the World

by images_words



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: The Monster is missing, the only one who knows where it went is suffering from some severe PTSD-induced memory loss, and Penny is... well, Penny. Things literally could not be worse.But it's not the end of the world. As long as the Magicians stick together, as long as they're still breathing... it's not the end of the world.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

She only left it alone for a minute. She went to talk to Josh - well, yell at Josh - and when she got back, it was gone.  
She didn't even notice, at first. "Alright. He's gonna do it this time. And if he doesn't, you have my permission to kill him."  
"M-Margo..."  
Her eyes widened. "Eliot?!"  
"Want... Quentin..." Eliot gasped, nearly choking on the words. He seemed unsteady, and Margo was worried that he might fall. But he kept his footing, somehow. Margo moved to his side.  
"Alright. Okay, I'm gonna get you to Quentin... somehow." She sighed. "Shit, I need Penny..."  
As if he had heard her - maybe he had? - Penny appeared out of nowhere.  
"Penny! Oh, thank God. Listen, I need you to get Eliot to Quentin. Josh and I will keep an eye on things here, just... take him to Quentin."  
"...Eliot? That's really Eliot?"  
"Yeah. It's him."   
"P-Penny... help me... need Quentin," Eliot practically sobbed, stumbling towards Penny and collapsing against him. Penny was startled at first, but quickly regained his bearing, letting the other man lean on him. Then they blinked out of sight.

 

"Quentin! Special delivery!"  
Quentin sighed, positive that Penny was just fucking with him. He nearly fainted when he saw the now-unconscious Eliot, being carried bridal style by Penny.   
"Wh... oh God. Is he... Did the Monster... my Eliot, no..." He blinked back tears. "No..."  
"Relax, he's not dead. He just passed out."  
Quentin breathed a sigh of relief. "So he's okay?"  
"Relatively. The Monster's gone and he's alive, so... seems like it worked out alright. Now please take him, he is _way_ heavier than he looks."  
Quentin rolled his eyes. "Just put him on the couch, Penny."  
Penny set Eliot down on the couch. Almost as soon as he did, Eliot woke up, searching around for Quentin.   
"Q... where are you?"  
Quentin sat down on the floor beside Eliot, taking his hand in his own. "I'm right here. I'm here." He looked up at Penny, giving him the _please leave_ look. Penny nodded, blinking out of sight.  
Eliot coughed. Quentin stood up.  
"Wait here, I'll get you some water." He went to the kitchen.  
"Quentin... um... someone's back, and you're not gonna like who it is..."  
Quentin turned around to see Julia simultaneously glaring at Eliot and hiding from him behind the gold chair. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"Relax. It's Eliot, not the Monster."  
Julia didn't seem to be comforted by that at all. "Um..."  
"What?"  
"Well, it's just... if that's Eliot... then the Monster could be anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eliot, do you... do you know where the Monster went?" Quentin asked hesitantly, not wanting to force Eliot to talk about the Monster, but knowing it had to be done.  
"I... I think I did."  
Margo (who had apparently hitched a ride back with Penny) sighed. "The hell does that mean, you _think you did?_ "  
"I... I did know. He was in my head, I knew all his thoughts, I knew where he was going. He couldn't have kept it from me if he wanted to. But... I can't remember." He sighed. "I... I don't feel so good. I don't think eating the still-beating heart of a pig is quite agreeing with me. Actually, I take that back, it's the _memory_ of doing that that doesn't agree with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go throw up." He pushed past Julia, disappearing into the bathroom.

 

"He's been in there for an hour. No one can possibly puke that much."  
Margo laughed. "As someone who's gotten _way_ too drunk, _way_ too many times, I beg to differ. But knowing him, he probably fell asleep in the bathtub. He's done that before."  
Quentin shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right. I'm gonna go check on him..." He made his way down the hall, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He knew Eliot, knew he wouldn't want everyone just barging in.  
"Eliot? I know you're in here. I'm gonna guess you're hiding behind the shower curtain."  
Eliot's tear-streaked face peeked out from behind the curtain. "...hi."  
"You wanna, uh... you wanna come out?"  
"No."  
Quentin sighed. "You can't stay in the bathtub forever, Eliot."  
"Why not?"  
"Well... you gotta eat."  
"I can get Margo to bring me food. Or you. Or Josh."  
Quentin laughed lightly, sitting down on the toilet. "You've got it all figured out, huh, buddy?"  
Eliot nodded solemnly. Quentin sighed.  
"What's going on, Eliot? What are you hiding?"  
Eliot sniffled. "I did a bad thing, Q... please don't be mad."  
"I won't be mad, I promise."  
Eliot pushed the curtain back. Quentin gasped. "Eliot...."  
Eliot had sliced up the skin of his arms, and apparently used an old towel to stop the bleeding. "I had to, Q.... I think he left something in my head and now I feel broken... I need to hurt myself, Q. He left something in my head but he also took something away and it hurts..."  
"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay. Hey. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here."  
"I think I'm broken..."  
"Well, then I'm just gonna have to fix you."


End file.
